Vive le Ski avec l'Akatsuki :D
by Nutty'Shy
Summary: Quand les membres de l'Akatsuki vont au ski , sa tourne vite en gros foutoir.
1. L'annonce, Yeah ! on va au ski !

**Auteur:**Crazy-Mei-Chan 8D ! (en gros : MOIII )  
**Disclamer **: Les personnages appartiennent a Masashi Kishimoto =3=  
**Rated**: K+ ...  
**Couples**: On verra ~  
**Résumé** : Quand les membres de l'Akatsuki vont au ski (RIIIME =0 ! /PAF/) , sa tourne vite en gros foutoir ~  
Mini-Fic en ... je sais pas encore combien de chapitres :r ...

Merci a Yume U et a Lovelessnaru-chan pour mes deux premiers Review *O* !

_**Réponses:**_  
Yume U: Je suis contente que sa t'ai plus w  
Lovelessnaru-chan : Merci beaucoup *O* c'est très gentil.

_

Au quartiers de l'Akatsuki , tout est (presque) calme... seul une tornade blonde courait après notre cher ami j'ai nomé Tobi :D sous les regards blasés des autres membres...

Deidei : TOBI REVIENS ICI !  
Tobi : AAAAAAAAAAAAH NAAAAN AU SECOURS ! SAUVEZ MOAAAAAAAA !

Eh oui vous vous en doutez (ou pas) Tobi s'est amusé a travestir encore une fois Deidara pendant qu'il dormait.

Hidan: Deidaranounette tu es pourtant très mignonne *smile d'idiot*  
Deidei: La ferme toi ou jte fais exploser ! HM !  
Hidan: ouh j'ai peuur 8D !

Alors que notre malheureux Tobi qui n'avait pas vu que Deidara ne lui courait plus après , lui , continuait encore comme un con en hurlant , jusqu'a ce qu'il se prenne un poteau... sortit de nulle part Oo... Attention, les poteaux c'est dangereux les enfants D: !

Tous sauf Tobi: Enfin... *soulagement*  
Tobi: *braille comme un môme* AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEUH !

Mais bon , on s'en fout de Tobi :D revenons au kamikaze blond et au Jashiniste déglingué qui se foutaient sur la gueule en s'insultant et se donnant des coup de poings façon Jackie-Chan ... quand tout a coup ... (nan pas Paf Paf Paf le loup D: )  
Itachi déboulaen gueulant , ce qui est plutôt rare de la part de l'Uchiwa sadique...

Ita': LEVEZ VOS (magnifiques :'D) FESSES , ONT VA AU SKIIIS !  
Tous: EH ?! o.o  
Ita': Sa a l'air de vous faire vachement plaisir... wow... sympas...

De leurs coté , le club des dépréssifs ( Pein, Konan , Madara , Zetsu , Kakuzu et Sasori) s'en foutaient royalement et soupiraient en jouant a un streap poker , a moitié a poil , sauf... Konan... waa...

Konan: ahahahahahahahahha *rire démoniaque*  
Le club des 5 : *se pèlent en caleçon*

/BREF/

Deidara , toujours habillé en pom-pom girl avec un magnifique noeud-noeud rose dans sa tignasse blonde , s'était , sans aucune gêne installé sur les genoux d'Hidan qui fesait la tronche après avoir été lui aussi travestit, a croire que Dei' aime le rose... /SENSURE DE L'APPARENCE DE HIDAN SOUS PEINE D'ÊTRE TRAUMATISé !/  
Tobi s'était remis de ses émotions et sautait partout en gueulant "C'EST QUAND QU'ON PAAART ?! " Zetsu fesait un marathon de 'Caramelldansen' avec Sushi-Man ( Kisame) , dont le perdant devait se trimballer a poil en gueulant "JE SUIS NUDISTEEEE", Itachi , partit tranquillement préparer ses affaire, sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas a trouver un Sasuke dans sa valise.

Itachi: *pokerface* Sasuke , tu fous quoi dans ma valise ?  
Sasuke: ...*sais pas quoi dire , sous peine de passer pour un con* je dors ?  
Itachi: Sors *regard de la mort qui tue a la Chuck Norris*  
Sasuke: *sors* ... bon en gros , je veut m'incruster au séjour au ski :r  
Itachi: ouais ouis si tu veux...

Sasuke partit donc en quête de ramens , parce que oui , son blondinet préféré, a force de lui faire bouffer des nouilles , avait finit par lui faire apprécier ( wow Oo ) . C'est a moitié endormis , que ce cher ténébreux se vautra magnifiquement la gueule sur... des valises éparpillés dans le salon... suivis d'Itachi , qui répéta alors la même connerie.

Tous: ... -rammassent les valises-  
Ita': ... Quand-est ce que...  
Tous: beh... maintenant sisi. On veut aller au skis nous !  
Le club des dépréssifs: humpf *ricanent en voyant Sasuke vautré par terre*

C'est alors que PEIN LE GRAND CHEF SUPRÊME ... poussa tout le monde dehors et ferma a clef... sauf que Tobi était encore dedans et gueulait comme un cochon qu'on égorge.

Tobi: EEEEEEEEH MOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ME LAISSEZ PAAAAAAAAS !  
Tous: PEIN Fait quelque chose TT...  
Pein: on peut pas le laissez là? *avait fait exprès*  
Tous: pour qu'il foute le bordel a l'intérieur et pète un câble... vaut mieux le prendre *air blasé*...

Pein eut a peine le temps d'ouvrir , que le Zinzin de l'espace (Tobi) se prit pour Batman et défonça la fenêtre pour sortir , enroulé dans une cape noire.

Tobi: WATAAAAAAAAH  
Tous: ... *choqués*  
Pein: bon... une vitre a repayer... *note*

C'est après avoir tout réparé , attachéet bailloné Tobi a une poutre que Kakuzu et Hidan portaient.(comme les indiens qui rapportent a manger :D , le cochon pendu quoi sisi)  
Qu'ils purent enfin partirent vers l'aéroport en direction : LA MONTAGNE 8D !

C'est tout... pour le moment.

_

Petit chapitre imporvisé parce que je me fesait mais alors TROP chier TT. désolé , c'est un peu court D:

Sasuke trouvera t-il enfin des ramens ? Tobi se fera t-il manger ou relâcher ? Est-ce que Sasori prendra enfin la parole ? Deidara et Hidan Love Story ? (/PAN/) TOUT SA ... dans le prochain épisode 8D !

Review ? ~


	2. Aéroport mon ami :D

coucou everybody :D ! excusez moi du petit retard de publication de ce chapitre =w=... m'enfin bref , vos mieux tard que jamais nah ?

Et puis merci pour vos reviews sa m'a fait super plaisir *^* !  
_**Réponses :  
**__Ma Teto-couscous (:'D) : __Ouais ! ... avec du couscous Saupiquet ? X'D /PAN/... nous sommes cannibales omg !  
__Emi-Neko :__ Ah oui ? eh bien je m'en était pas rendu compte... et c'est pour dire... NON je suis pas perverse...hum...w. Et si si t'as l'es idées mal placées 8'D ! /BRIQUE/  
__xxxloveItasasu:__ taaant mieux si je t'ai fait rire :') ! ah oui mon Deidei travestit c'est l'meilleur *^*(-le tire de fait réels dans mes rp :'D /SBARF/-). Jsais pas pourquoi , j'aime bien faire passer Tobi encore plus pour un abruti XD.héhé , pour le ski faudra attendre encore un peu *D y a pleiins de choses a venir ~ nan nan nan je ne spoilerais pas ! fufufu  
_

* * *

Après 30 mn de route,nos joyeux compères débarquèrent de la voiture soigneusement garée sur le parking de l'aéroport par un Madara exaspéré du bordel qu'avait foutue Deidara , Hidan et Kakuzu. Kisame avait eu la gentillesse de relâcher Tobi-cochon-pendu qui commençait sérieusement a faire chier avec ses plaintes étouffés a cause du scotch... rien ne l'arrête ce Tobi...

Tobi: LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBRREEEEEEEE ! YEAH ! AH AH AH AH STAYIN'ALIIIVE ~  
Kisame: Tobi ?  
Tobi: oui Fisher-man :D ?  
Kisame accompagné de tous les autres : LA FERME ! ou on te rattache !  
Tobi:... bande de méchant ! sans coeurs ! ... AAAAAAH DES SANS COEURS ! *gueule comme un dératé en courant les bras en l'air*  
Tous: .. faut qu'il arrête de jouer a Kingdom Hearts lui...

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers les portes d'entrée de l'aéroport puis Pein pris un chariot pour trimbaler tout le bordel de ses crétins de "sbires" comme il aimait les appeler.Être chef de l'Akatsuki c'est trop cool ,on peut diriger une bande d'abruti dont une moitié est dépressif et l'autre est ... étrange , c'est sans compter sur l'hyper-actif "Tobi" et un poisson qui respire hors de l'eau , Trop fort.

Le club de dépressifs qui daignaient faire autre chose compter le nombres de valises roses attendaient patiemment que Itachi et Pein aillent déposer les valises sur les tapis roulant. Madara lui se complique pas la vie, il boit un café assis bien tranquillement sur un Tobi saucissonné avec une montagne de PQ, attirant le regard de voyageurs choqués.

Hôtesse de l'air so sexy qui arrive vers le groupe de fous: excuser moi , le monsieur qui se croit chez les indiens a cause de son maquillage est bien avec vous ?  
Kakuzu: Hidan ? oui il est avec nous. Pourquoi ?  
Hôtesse de l'air : C'était pour savoir. Parce que sa valise va être réquisitionnée par l'aéroport et vous sera remise plus tard.  
Hidan qui arrive en furie : OI ! POURQUOI MA VALISE A PAS ETE ENREGISTREE ?!  
Hôtesse de l'air qui fait un big smile a la signal white now : eh bien parce que il y a des armes et autres objets louches a l'intérieur. Veuillez nous excuser. Il faudra se passer de vos instruments de SadoMaso quelques temps...  
Hidan: ...  
Tous: *sont choqués des révélations de l'hôtesse*...  
Hôtesse: Nous vous souhaitons un agréable vols avec la compagnie "Air Foireux"  
Sasori: rassurant comme nom de compagnie...  
Deidara: je confirme...

"Nous vous informons que le vols A7813 décollera dans 10 minutes"  
C'est alors que Itachi, arriva dans le groupe en marchant comme un pingouin vu qu'il a un Sasuke enroulé autour de sa jambe gueulant qu'il veut des ramens et pris la parole.

Ita': bon les gens , c'est pas tout sa mais le vol A7813 c'est le notre donc si on veut pas le rater dépêchons. *air sérieux*  
Pein: bien, suivez moi comme de braves toutous que vous êtes ! pas question de rater ce vol.

(...)

Tobi: 3km a pieeed ~ sa useuh sa useuh ~3km a pied sa useuh les souliéééééééé !  
Zetsu qui sort du sol après une longue sieste et qu'on l'ait oublié: Tobi, on est sur un tapis roulant jte signal...  
Tobi: ah oui... c'est pour sa que sa bougeait tout seul...  
Tous: ... attention c'est un évènement historique... Tobi découvre ce qu'on un tapis roulant... *blasés*

Puis , en arrivant au bon terminal, Tobi du quitter son nouvel ami le tapis roulant mais eu la chance de dire bonjour au sol en glissant sur une peau de banane qui venait d'être balancée par Kakuzu... wow... Kakuzu mange des bananes... (8'D... /SBARF/).Ensuite , Deidara élu domicile sur le dos d'Hidan. L'argenté , pas content du tout , se secouait façon zumba pour faire tomber le pauvre blond victime de travestissement régulier de ses "amis".

Dei': Hidaaaaaaaan arrêette de te remuer comme sa !  
Hidan: descend !  
Dei: NAN ! jveut pas marcher !  
Sasori: bon les tourtereaux , jveut pas vous déranger mais on va embarquer là...  
Dei & Hidou: ON EST PAS DES TOURTEREAUX ! ET ON EST PAS ENSEMBLE PIGE ?!  
Tous: haaan il sont synchro en parlant ! trop meugnooon !  
Tobi: L'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMOUR BRIILLEUUH SOUS LES ETOIIILES !  
Deidara qui assome Tobi: URUSAI* !  
Sasori: D'une étrange lumièèère ~ la terre entièèère , en parfaiiite harmonie...  
Konan: vit un moment royaaal !  
Hidan, Pein , Deidara et Itachi: o.o *sont choqués que Konan et Sasori suivent le délire*  
Tobi: copaiiins TwT !  
Konan & Sasori: ... oui mais non. *vont rejoindre les autres*

Se contrefichant des regards, les fous d'Akatsuki , enfin , la moitié chantait des conneries en embarquant. Mais Tobi se pris la vitre en verre qu'il pensait ouverte. Ah lala, pauvre porte se dirent les dépressif. Pein THE chef suprême les suivaient en soupirant , ce voyage promet d'être mouvementé...

* * *

Chapitre terminé xwx ! Alors , Tobi arrivera t-il a sympathiser avec la porte ou même le sol ? Sasuke aura t-il ENFIN ses ramens ? y aura t-il d'autres chansons disney so cool ? (/PAN/) tout sa ... plus tard ~

Ps: désolée , j'ai l'impression d'avoir bâclé ce chapitre TwT , j'arrive mieux à écrire cette fic' quand j'ai mes moments "de connerie"... jvais essayer de faire mieux dans le prochain chapitre ;_;

Review ? ~


End file.
